darthstefanfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Yoda
| Afbeelding = 250px | thuiswereld = Onbekend, later Dagobah | master= | padawans= Vele Jedi | geboorte = 896 BBY | sterfte = 4 ABY | rang = Jedi Master Master of the Order 22 BBY - 19 BBY | functie = | combatform = Form IV | species = Tridactyl Species | geslacht = Man | lengte = 0,66 meter 17 kilogram | haarkleur = Wit (op latere leeftijd) | oogkleur = Bruin / Groen | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = Hoversled Kybuck Luke Skywalker Chewbacca | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Yoda was een van de meest bekende en machtige Jedi Masters in geschiedenis. Geroemd en geliefd omwille van zijn zachtaardige inborst, zijn legendarische wijsheid, en beheersing van de Force en Lightsaber, was Yoda één van de boegbeelden van de Jedi Order. Yoda diende als een lid van de Jedi High Council in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic en regeerde als Grand Master van de Jedi Order vóór, tijdens en na de verwoestende Clone Wars. In zijn eeuwen van dienstverlening aan de galaxy en de Force, had Yoda een hand in de opleiding van vele Jedi's, zoals die van bijvoorbeeld Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hoewel Yoda bekend stond als een machtige Force diennaar, was hij niet perfect. Yoda, inclusief alle andere leden van de Jedi Order, voorzagen echter niet de Clone Wars en de ware idenititeit van Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, als Darth Sidious, die in feite verantwoordelijk was voor de oorlog. Yoda diende in de Clone Wars als een belangrijke generaal en diplomaticus. Hij vocht zelf mee in verschillende veldslagen van de oorlog, maar zag meestal toezicht. Yoda was één van de weinige Jedi's die de Great Jedi Purge wist te overleven. Als een reactie hierop confronteerde hij Emperor Palpatine in een duel. Hoewel het een gelijkspel werd, vluchtte Yoda weg, en zoch ballingschap op het moeras van de planeet Dagobah, waar hij zijn komende leven zal doornemen. Jaren later was Yoda verantwoordelijk voor de trainingen die hij gaf aan Luke Skywalker, die Luke later gebruikte als een basis voor de oprichting van de New Jedi Order, na het verslaan van de Sith. Na zijn dood behield Yoda zijn identiteit binnen de Force en werd vereerd als één van de meest legendarische Jedi Masters. Biografie Republic (896 BBY—33 BBY) Jedi training Jedi Master Yinchorri Uprising (33 BBY) Early engagements Raid on the Temple Endgame Invasion of Naboo (32 BBY) Return of the Sith Mission to Mawan (26 BBY) Separatist Crisis (24 BBY—22 BBY) Poging to aanslag op Senator Amidala Clone army Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Battle of Geonosis Frontline warrior Rugosa The Malevolence Gunray's capture Dealing with pirates Blue Shadow Virus Ryloth Stolen holocron The Zillo Beast Vjun Argul Bpfasshi Dark Jedi crisis Battle of Coruscant Invasie op Kashyyyk thumb|250px|Yoda in de [[Jedi High Council.]] Toen Yoda was gearriveerd op Kashyyyk, werd er een zitting gehouden van de Jedi High Council. Yoda communiceerde door middel van een hologram met de Council. De raad besprak de kwestie over generaal Grievous. Grievous zou zijn gelokaliseerd op Utapau volgens Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker vertelde dat Palpatine een bericht had ontvangen van de minister van Utapau. Yoda vertelde dat ze hierop moesten reageren omdat de gevangenname van Greivous deze oorlog zou beëindigen. Yoda vertelde dat ze snel en gericht moeten reageren. Anakin reageerde dat Palpatine had gevraagd of Anakin deze missie mocht leider, maar Mace Windu vertelde al snel dat de raad zelf beslist wie er gaat. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat voor deze missie een Jedi Master nodig is, iemand met meer ervaring. Vervolgens zei Kiandi Mundi dat Master Obi Wan Kenobi moest gaan, waarin de raad in mee besloot. Hiermee werd de raad zitting gesloten. Yoda leidt de verdediging op [[Kashyyyk.|thumb|left|250px]] Yoda keerde zich vervolgens naar de invasie van Kashyyyk. Yoda liep naar Clone commander Gree die hem vertelde dat de droids hun hoofd generatoren hebben aangesloten waarop Yoda vertelde dat nu het moment is gekomen. Terwijl het Clone army en de Wookiee's de vestiging verdedigde, keken Yoda, Chewbacca en Tarfful het gevecht toe vanaf een plateau waar ze het gevecht konden overzien. thumb|250px|Yoda voelt een grote verontrustend in de [[Force, tijdens Order 66.]] Terwijl Yoda zich nog steeds op Kashyyyk bevond, toekijkend over het gevecht, gaf Palpatine het bevel door om Order 66 te lanceren, wat betekende dat alle Jedi's vermoord zouden worden. Toen Palpatine het bevel door gaf aan zijn Clone commanders, verspreidt over de galaxy, werden velen Jedi's vermoord. Yoda voelde op dat moment een grote verontrusting in de Force, en voelde dat zijn mede Jedi's vermoord werden. Hij realiseerde zich vervolgens dat de Clone troopers hiervoor verantwoordelijk waren. Hierdoor had hij door, dat hij al snel het doelwit zou worden, en enkele secondes later, werd ook hij het doelwit van de Clone troopers, maar wist Commander Gree en zijn assistent te onthoofden met zijn lightsaber. Met hulp van zijn Wookiee vrienden Chewbacca en Tarfful, wisten ze te ontkomen aan de Clone Troopers. Chewbacca en Tarfful brachten Yoda naar een ontsnapping capsule, waarmee Yoda Kashyyyk kon verlaten. Duistere openbaringen Yoda op [[Bail Organa's schip.|thumb|left|250px]] Nadat Yoda met een ontsnapping capsule van Kashyyyk was ontsnapt, werd hij opgepikt door Senator Bail Organa, die zocht naar overlevende Jedi in de galaxy. Al snel wisten ze ook Obi Wan Kenobi op te vangen, die ook Order 66 had overleeft. Yoda vertelde tegen Obi Wan Kenobi dat ze nog van geen enkele overlevende Jedi hebben gehoord. Bail Organa vertelde vervolgens dat hij duizenden Clone Troopers zag die de Jedi Temple aanvielen, en dat hij daarom naar Yoda op zoek was. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat de Jedi Temple een code doorstuurt naar alle Jedi's in de galaxy, door te vertellen dat de oorlog is afgelopen en dat daarom de Jedi terug moeten keren naar de Temple, waardoor ze in en val komen te staan. Obi Wan en Yoda gingen er vervolgens mee in akkoord dat ze terug moesten keren naar de Jedi Temple om deze code te veranderen, voordat er nog meer Jedi's vermoord zouden worden. Toen Bail Organa's schip de atmosfeer van Coruscant betrad, kreeg Bail Organa een bericht van het kantoor van de Chancelor. Er werd aan hem gevraagd of hij deel zou uit maken van een nood vergadering in de Galactic Senate. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat ze hierdoor makkelijker de Jedi Temple konden betreden. Yoda vertelt [[Obi Wan Kenobi dat ze de Sith moeten verslaan.|thumb|250px]] Vervolgens maakte Yoda en Obi Wan Kenobi hun weg in de Jedi Temple, en vermoordde alle Clone Troopers die op wacht stonden. Toen ze de Jedi Temple betraden, vonden ze overal overleden Jedi's, en kwamen erachter dat zelf de jongelingen niet gespaard zijn tijdens de slag. Obi Wan vroeg zich vervolgens af wie dit gedaan had. In de Tempel wist Obi Wan de code te veranderen, om de overlevenden Jedi te waarschuwen om weg te blijven. Yoda vertelde dat het lang zal duren voordat de Clones erachter komen dat de code veranderd is. Yoda wilde doorlopen, maar Obi Wan wilde weten wie dit op zijn of haar geweten had, en bekeek de beveiliging video's. Yoda vertelde hem vooraf dat hij daar alleen pijn zou tegenkomen, maar Obi Wan besloot om toch te kijken omdat hij wilde weten het gedaan had. Toen Obi Wan de beelden zag, dat Anakin Skywaler, zijn leerling, dit op zijn geweten had, was hij erg geschokt over wat hij zag en kon het niet langer mee zien. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat ze de Sith moeten vernietigen. Obi Wan vroeg of Yoda hem achter de Emperor kon sturen, maar Yoda vertelde dat hij niet sterk genoeg was en daarom Ankanin moest verslaan. Yoda vertelde dat Anakin naar de Dark Side is gedraaid en dat de jongen die hij getraind heeft, niet meer langer is, opgeslokt door Darth Vader. Obi Wan wist echter niet waar hij moest zoeken, waardoor Yoda vertelde dat hij zijn gevoelens moest gebruiken en dat hij hem daardoor zeker zou vinden. Duel in de Senate thumb|250px|Yoda confronteert [[Emperor Palpatine.]] Emperor Palpatine wachtte in zijn kantoor totdat Yoda binnen kwam. Yoda wist al snel Palpatine's wachters te verslaan door ze met Force push tegen de muur te laten knallen. Yoda vertelde dat hij gehoord had dat hij een nieuwe leerling heeft en noemde hem Darth Sidious. Emperor Palpatine was verbaasd dat Yoda Order 66 had overleeft en viel hem aan met Force lightning. Yoda werd volledig getroffen en viel bewusteloos neer op de grond. Palpatine vertelde dat hij een lange tijd op dit moment gewacht had en vertelde dat hij blij was dat de Jedi er niet meer langer waren. Yoda stond vervolgens op en vertelde: "niet als ik er wat over te zeggen heb", en gebruikte Force push op hem, waardoor Palpatine over zijn bureau vloog en in zijn stoel terecht kwam. Yoda vertelde vervolgens dat zijn regering tijd nu afgelopen was. Palpatine probeerde te vluchten, maar Yoda blokkeerde de ingang door er voor te springen. Yoda trok zijn Lightsaber en was verbaasd dat als hij zo machtig was, dat hij toch probeerde te vluchten. De Emperor zei dat hij hem niet kon stoppen en dat Darth Vader machtiger zou worden dan hen beide. Yoda vertelde dat hij verbaasd was dat hij zoveel vertrouwen legde in zijn nieuwe leerling, als in de Dark side of the Force. Vervolgens begon het duel. thumb|left|250px|Yoda vecht tegen [[Emperor Palpatine in de Senate Chamber.]] Het duel zette voort in de Senate, waar Yoda en Palpatine allebei vochten op het podium van de Surpreme Chancellor, dat zich omhoog voort zette. De twee vochten. Palpatine wist het voordeel in het gevecht te krijgen, maar nauwelijks. Het gevecht vernietigde veel van de Senate Chamber, aangezien Palpatine probeerde om Yoda te raken met Senator podiums, door ze bewegen met de Force. Yoda en Palpatine bleken ongeveer even krachtig te zijn in het gevecht. Nadat het duel zich voort zette, bleek Yoda vaker in het nadeel te zijn, aangezien hij druk bezig was met het ontwijken van de Senator podiums, die Palpatine naar hem bleef gooien. Vervolgens besloot Yoda om niet meer langer te vluchten en gebruikte de Force op een Senator podium, en gooide die terug op Palpatine. Hierdoor moest Palpatine snel naar een andere Senator podium springen. Toen Palpatine geland was, was hij Yoda uit het oog verloren. Opeens sprong Yoda vlak voor hem, op hetzelfde Senator podium, waardoor Palpatine Force lightning gebruikte tegen Yoda's handen, waardoor Yoda hierdoor ontwapend werd. Yoda wist echter de bliksem te weerkaatsen met zijn handen, maar Palpatine bleek meer kracht te hebben. Het leek alsof Palpatine aan de winnende hand stond, maar Yoda wist meer kracht te vergaren. Dit zorgde dat Yoda weerstand kon bieden tegen de lightning waardoor hij het lightning terug kon dringen tot de bron. Dit zorgde echter voor een explosie waardoor beiden door de schokgolf naar achteren werden geduwd. Palpatine wist een Senator podium vast te grijpen, dat zijn val redde, maar wist er moeilijk in te komen. Yoda viel echter verder en knalde met zijn lichaam tegen de Surpreme Chancellor podium aan, waar hij zich nergens kon vast houden, waardoor hij op de grond viel. Yoda zag in dat het niet meer te winnen was, en besloot om te vluchten. Hij wist te ontsnappen aan de beveiliging en contacteerde Bail Organa die hem kwam ophalen in zijn speeder. Yoda vertelde tegen hem dat hij gefaald had. De twee verlieten vervolgens Coruscant en vertrokken naar de asteroïde kolonie van Polis Massa. Verbanning (19 BBY—4 ABY) thumb|250px|Yoda kijkt toe naar het overlijden van [[Padme.]] Op Polis Massa wist Yoda te communiceren met Qui-Gon Jinn, die accepteerde om Yoda de geheime Whill technieken te leren om één te worden met de Force. Vervolgens werd hij onderbroken door Bail Organa die hem vertelde dat Obi Wan Kenobi was gearriveerd. Toen Obi Wan Kenobi op Polis Massa landde, bracht hij een gewonde Padme Amidala met zich mee, die hoog zwanger was. thumb|250px|Yoda spreekt met [[Obi Wan Kenobi over Qui Gon Jin.|left]] In het medisch station keken Yoda, Obi Wan en Bail Organa toe. Een medische droid vertelde dat Padme stervende was, en dat ze snel moesten handelen om de baby's te redden. Toen de baby's, Luke en Leia geboren werden, overleed Padme. Vervolgens keerde Yoda, Bail Organa en Obi Wan Kenobi weer terug naar ''Tantive IV. Yoda vertelde dat de kinderen veilig verborgen moesten gehouden worden voor de Emperor. Yoda vertelde dat ze moesten opsplitsen. Vervolgens vertelde Bail Organa dat hij en zijn vrouw Leia wilden hebben, omdat ze altijd al eens een meisje wilde adopteren. Yoda vertelde dat Luke naar Tatooine gebracht moest worden, naar zijn familie. Obi Wan vertelde dat hij over hem zou gaan waken. Bail Organa en Obi Wan stonden op, en Yoda vertelde dat totdat de tijd rijp is, ze zullen gaan verdwijnen. Yoda riep Obi Wan terug en vroeg of hij even wilde blijven. Yoda vertelde dat hij een training voor hem heeft, tijdens zijn verblijf op Tatooine. Obi Wan was verbaasd, en vroeg zich af wat voor een training. Yoda vertelde dat een oude vriend de pad naar onsterfelijkheid heeft gevonden en vertelde dat het zijn oude meester is. Yoda vertelde dat hij hem zou leren hoe hij met hem zou moeten communiceren. Vervolgens landde Yoda in zijn ontsnapping capsule op de planeet Dagobah, waar hij zich zou gaan verbergen voor het Empire. De volgende Skywalker Dood Nalatenschap Persoonlijkheid Krachten en mogelijkheden Achter de Schermen Verschijningen Bronnen Referenties Zie ook Externe links Galerij Bestand:Yoda voelt de Great Jedi Purge.png|Yoda voelt de Great Jedi Purge. Bestand:Destroy the Sith we must.png|Yoda vertelt Obi Wan Kenobi dat ze de Sith moeten verslaan. Bestand:Duel in the Senate 1.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Bestand:Yoda gebruikt de Force op een Senate kar.png|Yoda gebruikt de Force op een Senate cabine. Bestand:Yoda hologram.png|Yoda spreekt de Jedi High Council toe in een hologram vanuit Kashyyyk. Bestand:Yoda in de High Cuncil.png|Yoda in de Jedi High Council. Bestand:Yoda kaats bliksem terug 2.png|Yoda kaats de bliksem van Emperor Palpatine terug. Bestand:Yoda kaats bliksem terug.png|Yoda kaats de bliksem van Emperor Palpatine terug. Bestand:Yoda leidt de aanval op Kashyyyk.png|Yoda leidt de verdediging op Kashyyyk. Bestand:Yoda op Bail Organa's Tantive.png|Yoda op Bail Organa's schip. Bestand:Yoda praat over Anakin met Mace en Obi Wan.png|Yoda praat Anakin Skywalker met Obi Wan Kenobi en Mace Windu. Bestand:Yoda spreekt met Anakin over zijn visioenen.png|Yoda praat met Anakin Skywalker over zijn visioenen. Bestand:Yoda spreekt met Obi Wan over Qui Gon Jin.png|Yoda spreekt met Obi Wan Kenobi over Qui Gon Jin. Bestand:Yoda vecht in de Senate tegen Palpatine.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Bestand:Yoda vecht terug 2.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Bestand:Yoda vecht terug 3.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Bestand:Yoda vecht terug 4.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Bestand:Yoda vecht terug.png|Yoda vecht tegen Emperor Palpatine in de Senate. Categorie:Yodapedia artikelen